


People You've Been Before

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't happen in Detroit. Instead, it happens in a small town in Minnesota on January 24th, 2011. The Winchesters say yes and the world falls to chaos. Hell on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People You've Been Before

**Author's Note:**

> People you've been before  
> That you don't want around anymore  
> That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
> I'll keep them still

It doesn't happen in Detroit. Instead, it happens in a small town in Minnesota on January 24th, 2011. The Winchesters say yes and the world falls to chaos. Hell on Earth.  
  
Castiel thinks that it's almost a laugh, because Sam hadn't been the one to say it first. It had been Dean, Dean the defender who thought he was doing humanity a favor. The world falls and the air tastes like ash in his mouth, the rivers like blood. Michael and Lucifer's fight lasts for decades, what feels like centuries of ash and blood and screams while Sam and Dean's forms remain untouched, flawless. The fight comes to an end on the 40th year and even with Michael's (Dean's) head dashed against the pavement, Castiel feels relieved.  
  
Lucifer wins. He wins and then he gives up Sam's form, let's Sam come back into awareness with his brother's blood on his hands and Dean's face gored beneath his feet. Castiel thinks that he'd probably let Sam wake up long enough to witness his own hands murdering his brother. When Sam screams and retches and clutches his brother's bleeding and broken form to his chest, Castiel is there. He is there to kiss Sam's forehead, there to close his eyes against the sight.  
  
It has all led up to this, the plots and the fighting, the spilt blood and the tears- all that and it ends with Sam Winchester sobbing in his arms. And the world is hopeless, the world is dead and Lucifer has won, so Castiel does the only thing that could ever bring Sam solace. He creeps into Sam's head, ignores the _wrongness_ because this is not his vessel, and this man has demon blood and Lucifer's stench all over him.  
  
Sam shakes all around him, so he presses kisses against the wrinkled flesh of his temporal lobe, whispers sweet nothings to his cerebrum until he's mostly docile. But Sam is still trembling, brushing his bloodstained hand along his brother's exposed cheekbone.  
  
"Shh, I'll make it all better."  
  
He puts Sam to sleep with a kiss to the back of his eyelids and hopes the kid will never wake up.  
  
_Sweet dreams._


End file.
